User talk:Draxynnic
Hi welcome on the wiki. Please use the show preview feature more often, it will help to monitor the recent changes page for vandals.—'├ Aratak ┤' 09:43, 23 August 2006 (CDT) :On a similar vein, if you're making little edits to your user page, could you tick the This is a minor edit box? It just makes it easier for people watching . You can turn if on permanently in your too if that's easier. Thanks ;) --Xasxas256 17:32, 2 November 2006 (CST) :Thanks. Have done. ::No thank you ;) P.S. you can sign your comments by adding ~~~~ at the end. There's more editing tips on my user page if you want to have a look. Hey might even venture beyond your user page :) --Xasxas256 03:15, 3 November 2006 (CST) :::Danke. For the record, I actually did make a few edits before I registered - but since then, most things I notice tend to have already been done by the time I think of putting them on the wiki myself. Funny how these things work out... Draxynnic 05:44, 3 November 2006 (CST) Heya, Drax. Mujaki here. Just sending a note the quickest way I could figure. I finally get back from helping out at my grandmother's, and then my gaming rig decides that it doesn't like me anymore. I think the video card is going south, I'm getting graphical glitches during the POST when I boot the box. Least I've got my dad's spare laptop for mail and webcomics. Not sure when I'll be back in game, though I've got access to another card that I can use for "known good" testing. Hopefully it's not the MoBo that's going. Mujaki 04:39, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :Noted. Saw the guild announcement, actually. Draxynnic 23:28, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Heythere could you please use the Show Preview button when editing? You're clogging rc a bit :P --- -- (s)talkpage 10:15, 21 June 2008 (UTC) :Show preview wouldn't be the correct recommendation; rather, it would be to edit the entire page at once rather than section by section. 10:17, 21 June 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, I HAD had it set to denote edits as minor by default. Seems sometime since I was last on that got reverted - should be working as intended now. Draxynnic 08:32, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 05:19, December 1, 2010 (UTC)